Drama
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: After such a hard and depressing year Kagome wants nothing more than to start her life at a new school without being noticed. But fate has something else in store for her; She's mated to a half demon, had to deal with a jealous slut, and old enemies with a more than huge chip on the shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Kagome sat in her car (a baby blue Mustang GT). Today was her first day at Shikon Academy, and she was really not looking forward to it. She was all alone in the world anyone who she had ever cared about was either dead or could no longer be trusted.

A knock on her window startled her, she rolled it down and stared at the group of teens surrounding her car. The one who knocked on the window was a silver haired half demon.

"Hey." He said smirking at her.  
"Hi..." Kagome said. She didn't want to be social, but she wouldn't allow herself to be rude.  
"My name is Inuyasha." He continued, "these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, and Ayame." They all smiled and waved at her.  
"Inuyasha the bell is about to ring, we're gonna go ahead." Sango said.

* * *

Kagome got out of the car with her bag slinging it over her shoulder. She was wearing some tight black jeans that she'd slashed up with her pocket knife; and a red tank top.

The Inuyasha guy was staring at her. She walked away pushing a button on her keys locking the doors and setting the alarm; out of all of her cars it was her favorite, and she wasn't about to risk allowing someone to tamper with it. "Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha called jogging to catch up with her.  
"Do you want something?" Kagome asked whirling around to face him. Inuyasha's face tinted a barely noticeable shade of red.

"You're new right? You want some help getting around, or some people to sit with so you're not alone?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his head.  
"I prefer to be alone."  
"That's cool, but uhmmm..."

"What?" She asked running out of patience.

"Well, this is a school for demons to find their mates. Everyone who goes here is only excepted because an orical positively stated that they would be mated to a student in the school." He explained. "You...are mine."  
Kagome could only groan in frustration.

"Seriously? After everything I've been through this year I have to deal with this?" She complained, "Kami, all I wanted was to finish high school at the school my mother dreamed of me going to, no friends no social interaction whatsoever!"

Inuyasha just watched her rant when he saw that bitch Kikyo walking over with her group of sluts. "Look you're my mate and there isn't anything that can be done about it. Now come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her into the building hoping that the slut-squad hadn't seen them.  
"Are you avoiding me Inu-poo?" Kikyo asked her voice to most would've sounded like a seductive purr, but it made Inuyasha want to puke.  
"Yes, I have said over a million times, I want nothing to do with you so stay the fuck away from me."

"Oh come now Inuyasha, you know I'm your mate."  
"I found my mate just this morning." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kikyo stormed off for the moment she was speechless and had to regroup.

"Why won't the Kami just let me have my way for a change?" She groaned. Kagome was furious now not only was she someone's mate, she would now have to deal with the constant pestering of a jealous bitch.

"What exactly are you ranting about?" He asked as he steered away from the sluts that hadn't followed Kikyo and towards the office so that she could get her schedule and anything else that she would need. He also needed to inform them that they were mates, so that they would place her in his classes.  
"I'm just wondering why I had to be stubborn and not let them kill me with everyone else." Kagome sighed as though what she had said was no big deal.

She didn't notice the anger and concern on his face not that she would've cared if she had, or she would have convinced herself that she didn't care and later felt guilty about blowing off his genuine concern for her.

Inuyasha wanted to shake thoughts of death out of her, and kill whomever had hurt her and made her think in such a way. Though he still didn't know her name or anything other than what kind of his entire universe and he wasn't about to let anyone or anything take her away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

* * *

To her dismay Kagome was placed in all of Inuyasha's classes, and forced to join he and his friends at their table during lunch.

"So what's your name?" Ayame asked.

"Look...I know you guys are just trying to be friendly, and I'm your mate," Kagome said standing. "But I just want to be alone...no social interaction at all." With that said she got up and left. She even left the school getting in her car and driving away.

"What's her problem?" Kirara asked.  
"She's been like that all day," Inuyasha sighed. "I have away to find out something about her though."

"Maybe we should just give her what she wants." Sango said.  
"She's my mate Sango! I can't just leave her alone!" Inuyasha snapped storming off to go to his own car.

* * *

Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshomaru was a well known P.I., and Inuyasha had memorized his mate's license plate. That would be enough to get something as solid as a name and address.

"Tomorrow is Saturday so I'll go pay her a visit." He decided as he drove to Sesshomaru's office. His brother owed him, so getting his help wouldn't be too hard...he hoped

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Soon to be updated:**

**House**

**The Runaway**

**Traffic**

**Poke Art**

**When A Soldier Knocks**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

* * *

It was a mansion.

Bigger than the one that he lived in with his parents. Sesshomaru had printed out an entire file about his mate, but Inuyasha hadn't read it yet deciding to let her tell him.

So here he was on a beautiful Saturday morning standing at the front door of the home of Kagome...his very confusing and possibly emotionally unstable mate.

"Here goes nothing..." He said taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell.

It took a few minutes before she opened the door. He had been expecting a maid or a butler to do that, and she didn't look happy to see him.

* * *

"What're you doing here?" She demanded.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before answering. "Kagome you're my mate, and I can't just leave you alone." He said pushing past her and through the front door. "Where is everyone?" He asked sniffing the air, he could pick up the scent of others but It was clear that no one but Kagome had been in there for a few months at least.

"I fired them all a few months ago." She shrugged telling him the truth, though most of the staff had died in the struggle.

"What about your family?" He asked looking at all of various photos of her family that were hanging on the walls that they passed by.

"Either dead, or no longer associating with me by my choice." She sighed, that part being a complete truth.  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, he could tell that there was much more to the story.

"Now that's not something that I am at the liberty to discuss with you." She said giving him a look that said he had better not ask ever again.

"So you're here all by yourself then?" He asked deciding to take a different approach with his questioning.  
"Ever since New Years." She replied.  
"You don't get lonely?" He asked.

"Its best for me to be alone. I can't trust people, and frankly I don't want to." Kagome said heading up to her room. "I have chosen to remain alone, and if not for the fact that I need to finish high school I wouldn't leave home."

"You seem to trust me well enough." Inuyasha pointed out not liking the things that Kagome was saying.

"I don't, but I'm your mate and I know you can't hurt me for risk of hurting yourself." Kagome said.

* * *

"He went where?" Shippo asked. He and the rest of the gang were at Inuyasha's house to see if he wanted to hang out.

"I found out some information about his mate," Sesshomaru said. "He went to see her at her residence."

"Now what?" Koga asked.  
"Well, if he's finally getting the chance to speak with her I don't think we should interrupt." Sango said.

"why don't we go to the beach?" Kirara suggested. "Its kind of hot today."

Everyone agreed and piled back into Miroku's car.

* * *

**AN: R&R  
**


End file.
